Regression
by GeeklyChic95
Summary: What if Edward died? What if he was reincarnated into a human-happy, and in love with Jacob? When Cullen's arrive back in Forks years later there in for two LARGE surprises. AH/AU
1. Intro

**Full Summary: What if Edward died? If he was reincarnated into a human, happy, and in love with Jacob? When Cullen's arrive back in Forks years later there in for two LARGE surprises. Will the Cullen's change him back or will Bella steal him and change him herself?**

**Angry Bella, Mprge, Bottom Ed Top Jake**

**Chapter One-Introduction**

* * *

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are." A flush of pink ran across pale skin as bronzed hands ran across it. Jacob Black kissed along his Fiancée's neck grinning wolfishly as his gasped with each heated kiss along the arch of his pale neck. "Well have they?" He mumbled, and Edward nodded negative shyly into his chest, peering up at him through hiss long lashes, Jacobs's warm brown eyes smothered him with love and care. He loved that Jacob was taller than he was-it made him feel protected, small and loved.

"Stunning, tempting, exquisite, captivating-do I need to give you more?"

"I think you described yourself." He mumbled back

"Will you two stop it already-ugh you make me sick." Leah stuck her tongue up at her best friends casting her eyes away with a roll. The others laughed at Edwards blush and Jacob's mock glare.

"Don't be jealous because you don't have the most perfect man by your side."

"Just wait Black I'll have my perfect one."

"He's right here!" Jacob shot back, Edward groaned hiding his face his Jacobs muscled chest. They were at First Beach, the couple both had a day off and wanted to spend it with their friends.

"Did you hear about the new family?"

"New family?" Edward asked with wide eyes-new families hardly ever move into Forks, it was a big thing.

"Yeah, don't know their name but they have five kids all attending FA." Jacob looked down at Edward kissing the top of his head.

"Maybe you'll see them?"

"I doubt it they are not allowed in the lower levels." Forks Academy had every grade level till you left to collage, Edward started working there as soon as he graduated from NYU-a week later he met Jacob after his car broke down in the middle of nowhere in the pouring rain and a year later Jacob proposed in the middle of his kindergartens spring concert. He ran the lower level of the school, he preferred younger kids he loved working with them.

"We'll all the girls are claiming they are in love with the boys, it's annoying I can't make them focus." Leah grumbled-She was a Chemistry teacher, a strict one but she loved and cared for each of her students.

"Give them a little time Lee, new kids cause excitement let them have their fun." The buzzing of Edward's phone caused them both to look down-reaching in his pocket he pulled out the IPhone reading over the message quickly. He's face crumpled and his body shook.

"Baby?"

"They won't cater the wedding." He whispered Jacob eyebrow crinkled in confusion at his hearts upset face. Taking the phone his face clouded in anger, taking a breath he kissed the top of his head taking in the scent of his hair.

"It's alright baby, we'll find someplace else." He felt Edward face snuggle into his neck and the wetness hit his skin-he knew Edward had his heart set on that place for their wedding reception; they were the best and Edward got nothing but the best from him.

"I-I'm sorry." Edward hiccupped, clutching Jacob closer.

"Do you want to go?" Jacob whispered.

"No." He whispered back "I'll be okay." Jacob wiped reached down the tears away kissing his lips gently.

"See sickening." Leah snorted and Edward laughed turning back to their friends though the hurt was still there.

**[Edward's POV]**

I've always felt I was missing something, I don't know what but I wanted to know. I keep having flashes-flashes of a life I've never been a part of, strange people and voices but I could not recognize them or see them really-it was blurry. I never linger on it but sometimes it does catch me off guard, I don't let Jacob see it- he's to in tuned with me that we could feel each other and I didn't want him to worry about me, especially since my little melt down at the beach yesterday. Sighing I smiled seeing my little ones color.

"Mr. Eddie." I kneeled down to look at the macaroni picture on the paper.

"It's beautiful Emily." The child smiled brightly

"Mr. Eddie Riley swallowed glue! " I rushed over, the six year old was crying holding his stomach.

"Riley honey how much did you eat?"

"A lot." He whimpered I picked him rocking him against my chest.

"Emily honey go get Miss Jessie." The girl ran to get the other teacher, and the older teacher appeared a few moments later.

"I needed to take him to the nurse-can you watch my class please?" She nodded patting my back and I rushed out the classroom.

"It's okay Riley." I cooed in his ear humming gently, he calmed down sniffling in my neck. Turning the corner I bumped into someone.

"Sorry!"

"Edward." A voice whispered, I turned briefly to see a tiny pixie looking at me with wide eyes, I looked away turning into the office.

Who is she?

* * *

**This Is Just A Mock...Something. IDK If I'll Keep At It. I Just Wanted To Post It. Tell Me What You Think?**


	2. Take Care

**A/N Read the A/N At the Bottom P.S These Vampires Still Arint Freaking SPARKLING! **

**Chapter Two-Take Care**

**{Edward's POV}**

* * *

After getting Riley settled and getting the kids down for a nap I leaned back in my chair mulling over the small pixie child. She was pale, very pale with large golden eyes and black inky hair that went to her shoulders.

She knew me-but I didn't know her. The knock on the door made me jump-Jessie stood there with a small smile.

"He's going to be okay."

"I should have been watching." Let her think that's what I'm worried about.

"Kids get into things even with most watchful of eyes-our job is to help them and care for them. You want to go get lunch? Kim and Helen will watch the kids."

"You could not give a better suggestion." She laughed holding out her hand and I toke it looking back at my class-how I longed for children of my own.

* * *

"So date night-you and Jake me and Eric." Jessie had been my best friend since NYU she moved with me to this tiny town since I was to chicken to do it by myself, her and her husband since probably high school were my best friends and I didn't know what I would do without Jessie after the blowout. With a smile I took her hand nodding, out date nights had been annual in our lives and I think it was what I needed with the wedding talk and twenty kindergarteners.

"How's it coming along?"

"Wedding?" I asked, she nodded putting down her salad with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course honey-have you decided witch one you're going to wear?" I shook my head, blushing I had an idea but I didn't know how everyone else would take it-they all didn't know. Jacob loved it and of course my closest friends knew but the town of bloody Forks didn't and I didn't want them to know. I felt the stare of people turning I was met with five pair of golden eyes. They each looked at me like they knew me, like they knew something I didn't and wanted me-like they were trying to communicate with me. They were beautiful children, all with the same eyes but different structures.

Two blondes, two brunettes and of course the pixie. The blondes were tall and leggy, with matching curls, the blonde male looked like he was in pain a bit the blonde female looked like she couldn't believe what was in front of her. The Male brunette was huge-with muscles on top of muscles, his hair was short and curly, he even had dimples, the pixie was smiling at me but with a look of disbelief but the tiny brunette-the female looked at me with so much emotions I had to look away.

What do they want?

"You've seen the Cullen's." She whispered, I turned back to Jessie confused.

"That's the new family?"

"Yep."

"Well I see why the girls are fawning over the boys." I let out a laugh, Jessie let out a smile wagging her eyebrow, I chuckled leaning back.

"If I were seven years younger." She trailed off, I laughed biting my lip peering over my shoulder at them.

"Hey look its Jake." I turned to see my Husband to be a smile quickly crossed my face standing-in his hand were a bouquet of Hibiscus, one large hand wrapped around my waist and the other held out the flowers. I blushed taking them with a blush

"What are those for?"

"To see you smile today-you know it's my job." I laughed hugging him-he was thoughtful, I guess that's a reason I fell in love with him.

* * *

_"Smile."_

_"For what?"_

_"Why not for no reason?"_

_"_Why_ do it for no reason?" I shot back-he grinned launching me back towards the bed looming over me with a warm grin._

_"I'm going to make you smile every day."_

_"Is that a challenge Mr. Black?" Jacob grinned leaning down to kiss me _

_"A promise dear heart."_

* * *

He took me on a surprise date, it was loud, fun and greasy. I'd never been the amusement park and of course he took me to one, Jacob was my soul mate the one who make my heart skip a beat with every thought-who took care of me when my parents beat the shit out of me when they found out I was a _fag. _

"Hey, hey, hey, what did I say about tears?" I blinked looking up at him giving him a smile.

"I love you- I know I don't say it enough and sometimes I'm so moody or I don't tell you-"he cut me off with a kiss.

"I love you to." I laughed flinging my arms around his neck to kiss him again.

"Dance with me." He grinned

"What? Jake people are looking at us and their no music."

Jacob grinned.

"I really can't stay." He whispered I blushed tugging on him-he was not doing this to me, he knew this was my favorite song-I loved Christmas and this song makes me smile. I didn't say anything

"I really can't stay." He tried again, I sighed singing back.

**"Baby its cold outside."**

"I've got to go away."

**"Baby its cold outside."**

"This evening has been."

**Been hoping that you drop by.**

"So very nice."

**"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." ** He grabbed me from the bench holding me close to his chest our hands laced together –he spun me around and I grinned.

"My mother will start to worry."

**"Beautiful what's your hurry?" **Jacob grinned picking me up "Jake!"

"I think we got the lines wrong beautiful." I laughed throwing my head back as he spun us around.

I truly was lucky.

* * *

**[? POV]**

We never gave him that-the love and attention like that. Not how Jacob did it, I think that's why he was taken away from us. Even with Bella –she didn't make him smile and look as free as he did with Jacob, he had this look in his eye, of true love, of happiness. Yes I'll Admit I was surprised to see him, pissed to see him with someone else and a little wired out see him with a guy, That guys-that Jacob made him smile, made his face light up like the brightest of stars and seeing my little brother happy made me happy . We never really paid attention to how he felt of course he never told us how he felt-he played happy, voiced his option when needed and brooded in his room. When he found Bella we thought he was happy-though he was struggling with his bloodlust by her they fell in love, but it was a weight on him-protecting her all the time , protecting us all the time.

Nobody was protecting him.

Taking care of him.

He was always taking care of everyone else-playing hero and taking the fault if something doesn't go right. He deserved to be happy, and I think him dying when he did was necessary because we didn't appreciate him when he was with us-we just pointed and saw all his faults.

This-this chance was for him, to live again for him to be his true self and I guess this blushing boy was him, and to be honest I like him this way. He didn't have to worry about anything just being him. Of course Rosalie was jealous and Bella-she was furious, and I didn't want to cross her at all. To top the icing on the cake-He was engaged.

The simple ring on his finger was a big warning sign for anyone to see he was taken-a sign for Bella to see and she was in a howling mood. Standing here watching him know dancing with the big native I could see he was in love0it wasn't forced or pushed, it was natural and magical-I felt like I had to look away, that the obvious silly dancing that they were doing were for a private moment only for them.

I watched them all night and the smile never left me face-it only grew larger at everything Jacob did for him, that I knew he was happy and well protected that he made him feel this way when Bella could not-when we could not. I watched him clutch the huge teddy bear Jacob won him with a flushed face and a bright smile.

He was in love-and I was more than pleased with that.

* * *

**{Third Persons POV}**

The week passed quickly Edward found myself with Jacob, Eric and Jessie at a club named Ambrosia- the talked about there week, got a little tipsy then hit the dance floor.

_ Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate, yeah_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_

_You're making staying over here, impossible_

_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

The red head and the native were the center of attention, there dance was sultry, lusting and beautiful the native clutched the red head closer-his hand strictly on his ass as they moved mouths glued to each other, the red head was turned their lips still connected as the natives hands ran slowly down his chest.

"GET A ROOM!" Jessie laughed the couple broke apart and Edward's face flamed red at the attention they grabbed. Jacob chuckled kissing the side of his sweaty neck.

"Want to get something to drink?"

Edward nodded grinning up at him, they laced hands walking towards the bar when a twinkish looking boy walked up to them.

"That was hot-willing to share?" he asked grinning hungrily at Edward.

"I think I'm good. "Jacob growled palming Edward hard on right in front of the boy whose eyes widened-Edward breath hitched as he arched against him.

"Jake." Jacob smirked leading him away. Edward blushed hiding his face in Jacob's chest.

"You are incorrigible." He giggled Jacob laughed holding him close.

"Have to stake my claim someway."

"You two!" Jessie walked up smiling "You just demand attention." Jacob shrugged swallowing his drink kissing the top of Edward head as he sipped his.

"Did you see them watching you?"

"Everyone was watching us."

"The Cullen Parents are here." Both Jacob and Edward turned to see a pair of identical golden eyes, on a head of fair hair an another caramel.

* * *

**A/N Wow...I really didn't expect the reviews I got for this story! Thank You Darlings! :) This By far is the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories-i couldn't stop, but i did At 2,000 words so i hope you like it! Drop me a little note on what you thought!~**


	3. Past Tendencies

**Warning: Deals with cross dressing.**

**Chapter Three- Past Tendencies**

* * *

{Jacob's POV}

How can one many be so gorgeous? His large bambi shamrock eyes pulled me in every time and his autumn hair was a halo above his head, his lips plush, full and pink. He was lovely and I could not be luckier to have him-he latterly appeared out of the blue and into my lap.

* * *

_It was still sunny-but it was raining; heavily, how in the hell? Forks was just a strange town, and after all the shitty week I've had driving fast in the rabbit would not be the best idea just because everything just seemed to be going wrong. Leaning forward through the rain I could see a car pulled over on the side of the road, a body under the hood pulling behind them I got out jogging towards them over the pouring of rain._

"_Hey. "The body didn't move "Do you need help?" _ _I called again Walking up behind them I cut bubble butt wiggled and I held back a groan, touching his shoulder, the body let out a yelp and fell back knocking me on the floor and falling on top of my hard on. My breath lost me he looked up and I was caught in a isle of green, with shy blushing cheeks._

"_Oh! I'm s-so s-sorry." He shivered I quickly took off my jacket placing it around him._

"_I'm Jacob."_

"_Edward." He smiled shyly-I liked his smile. _

"_Well, Edward how about we get you warm."_

"_Well, Jacob how do I know you're not a serial killer?" he shot back._

"_Well I did stop on a corn flake this morning." He let out the most beautiful laughed and bright smile._

"_What about my car?"_

"_We'll leave it here and call a tow when we get to my house."_

"_Alright."_

* * *

I never looked back after meeting him, he was the light in my life and he made every day a bit better. My eyes ran over him as he cooked us dinner-his hips swayed gently as he hummed.

"Jake do you want fries?"

"Sure baby." I stood walking towards him-I gravitate towards him. When he wasn't in my arms or in my sight I grew nervous, like he was going to disappear from my life or someone was going to take him away from me. His body relaxed and I swayed us back and forth-this was us time, our time and I cherished it to the upmost.

[Edward's POV]

I toke another day off, walking around the tiny port stopping at a bakery then a book shop-Jacob had to work, but I enjoyed my time alone. Gave me space to think without being distracted by Jacob being just my Jacob. Everything about him screamed 'Alpha Male' he was brazen, loud and more than happy to do PDA, I however was the opposite in every way-but I guessed that's why I loved him. The club seen from last week wasn't my thing, but Jacob loved to party and with a little drink I was ready to go-seeing the Cullen parents made It all more embarrassing for me-I worked at the school their children attended. They looked away the moment we caught them and I've been avoiding them all since then, glancing around my eyes stopped at the bridal store and the longing started to grow.

* * *

_[7 years old]_

_I started to do this a lot-since I saw how pretty my sister looked in them and how mommy called her pretty and beautiful-she was seventeen. I wanted to wear the dresses like her-mommy was watching her soaps so I snuck into Lily's closet and toke one of her dresses, played with her makeup till I thought I looked beautiful._

_Too bad mommy didn't think so._

_She screamed and shouted at me cleaned me off and shoved me outside._

_Boys aren't supposed to wear dresses._

_Boys aren't supposed to wear makeup. _

_Boys are supposed to be dirty._

_To be loud._

_Play football._

_Boys aren't supposed to cry._

_Lily held me when she got home from playing with her friends- she blushed my curls and straightened my hair. She put makeup on me and made a dress for me._

"_There." She smiled as we looked in the mirror-I looked pretty; like Lily. "Edward." She whispered "Do you want to be a girl honey?" I shook my head looking up at her._

"_I like putting on the dresses-they make me look pretty, I feel pretty."_

"_You are pretty." She whispered hugging me "Beautiful, don't let anyone tell you aren't-be yourself Eddie Bug." I blushed at the nick name hugging her close-I loved my sister. Putting her heart locket around my neck she washed everything off and tucked me into bed and told me she loved me that she would see me in the morning and we can go shopping. I was awake from a loud wailing, rushing to the front of the staircase I saw my father holding my mother on the floor an officer standing in front of them. _

_My sister's car had been hit by a drunk driver-she was killed on impact._

* * *

I felt myself enter the shop taking a deep breath I touched each wedding gown with care.

"Can I help you?" a soft voice called and I turned feeling my face turn red-she smiled softly at me, she was tall with long raven locks and wide grey eyes.

"I-Um."

"Would you like to try some on?" _Really? _The girl nodded again holding out her hand "I'm Maggie." She whispered

"Edward." The shop door opened again and to my horror Esme Cullen walked in-I hastily started look for an exit.

"Edward." A belled voice called-I froze. "Edward please look at me." I slowly looked up seeing her smile at me kindly.

"HI." I whispered

"Hi." Her smile got brighter "Would you like help?"

"Y-You won't tell anyone?"

"I promise. "She held out hand like Maggie did and I took it-a flash coming back to me.

* * *

_I stood in the mirror a white dress clung to me my hair was wild but I looked like I was only trying it on-it gave me the allusion of curves but felt nice against my skin-I looked happy a bright smiled crossed my face as I twirled in the mirror. Then a look of horror crossed my face at Esme appeared behind me in the mirror-I flashed past her in at an impossible speed only hearing her call my name out in a tiny whisper. _

_I arrived back to the beautiful home a few days later-no one was home, I walked to way to a room-my room and on the bed laid a fresh white dress with a note._

_My dearest son,_

_I love you however which way you are-whatever you do, I will always love you._

_When I watched you from that door way I saw I shine in you I have never seen, you looked happy and blissful and I've never seen you that way. All I want is your happiness and dressing up seems to be that-just know I'm here and willing to speak with you. I will not tell your father or anyone else without your permission-and Edward, know that I love you._

_~Esme._

_I smiled clutching the note to my chest and looking at the dress with a large grin-I rushed to the restroom._

* * *

Gasping i looked up at her biting my lip-Esme looked at me with a motherly look.

"Are you alright?" I nodded turning back to the rack  
"How about this one?" I point to a lace one with a smile- I felt happier again.

* * *

**Sooooo...? How'd I Do? You my darlings are awesome! ** **My Inbox blew up with reviews, i hope you like looking into Edward's past a a little. :D**

**Happy Reading~ Leave Me Love :)**


	4. Explanation

**A/N So I've got a few reviews /PM'S that some of you are confused with the Story So…..I'm going to give you the run down :D **

**Explanation: **

All the Cullen's were together by 1960, Edward met Bella in 1975 they married in 1977 and Edward died in 1990, they never moved to Forks sans Twilight never happened nor did the any other books. Now the Mpreg thing with Edward and Jacob-they are both Human, Jake will become wolf later on in the story (maybe in a few chapters I have no idea really XD) but since I striped away Twilight, in this universe males can get pregnant and it's the norm. Don't ask me how please I really have no idea, just know that they do!

If you have any more questions please do ask! I hoped it helps

**P.S Here are some great stories I've Been Reading! **

**Reunited-Hanks Lady**

**(Edward/Jacob)**

**Finding Mates- Belle6695**

**(Edward/Harry)**

**Challenging Emotions-lolapup2 **

**(Edward/Jacob)**

**Watermarks and Ripped Pages-addicted-to-romione-bedward**

**(Edward/Carlisle)**

**Touch Me Not-RRose **

**(Bella/Edward)**

**Blood of Thy Fallen Lover- scorpiousharmony**

**(Edward/Harry)**

**My Mate Saga: My Protector-Alynelovesyou**

**(Bella/Edward)**

**And anything by maryhell,** **teambellaedward, ArekWithlock I love all of these authors and their stories above! Please do check them out! **


	5. Linking

**Warnings: Cross dressing, Small Citrus**

**Chapter Four-Linking **

**{Edward's POV}**

* * *

My day with Esme was fantastic, although the vision I had when I touched her made me think-was the real? I have never seen or talked to the Cullen's in my life but for some reason I feel as though they are familiar; familiar to me anyway. I couldn't shake the vision or what I saw-she supported me, and she still did know and I've never received that from and adult, clutching the shopping bags to my chest I closed the front door softly, walking towards the living room-only to be clutched on the hips by strong hands. The sent of Jacob washed over me and I relaxed smiling, he pulled at the bag trying to figure out what was in it. I smiled pulling away, he gave me a small pout pulling me back into his circle of warmth.

"What is in there?" I shook my head hugging it closer, he looked down then smiled a twinkle appearing in his eyes and a predatory grin slowly spread across his face- I took a quick look down only to let out a groan-the name of the shop was showing.

"J-Jake." By all means I was not afraid of him-quite the opposite, I was quivering in anticipation we had not had sex in weeks due to the stress of the wedding, work and my own personal issues I needed him. When I saw the lace I fell in love, I love lace, well lace and silk-it felt nice against my skin I haven't full dressed in months and Jake craved it as much as I did, if anything he loved it more than I did and spoiled me when it came to my "activities". He arch of me neck He pressed me against the wall running his nose along the arch of my neck.

"Please." He whispered hoarsely "You're..." He trailed off and I nodded, we both need this-he missed me as much as I missed him. We needed to be connected again, what better way to do so with a little dress up?

"I need two hours." I whisper and he groans in need I saw him cup himself, pressing his full length body against mine, sucking gently on my Adams apple.

"I've missed this so much." He groaned and I blushed leaning back to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he looked at me confused "For." I paused trying to find the right word, he tilted my chine up to meet his eyes and they searched mine.

"Don't you dare." He whispered "Don't you dare blame yourself for anything, we've been up to our necks in things baby."

"I just feel like it's my fault."

"It's not." He mumbled laying a gentle kiss on my lips, adjusting himself again with a smirk and turned to walk out the door. Taking a breather, I rushed to the bathroom feeling the smile crossed my face with each step I took. Running a hot bath, with bubbles I pulled out old bags and combs, brushes-pulling out all the stops for this. I took a long relaxing bath till my skin was soft and rubbed Jacob's favorite lotion on me, slipping on the lace underwear I smiled reaching for the eyeliner and lips gloss. Sipping on the rest of the teddy I made sure it was tied tightly to my body. It was see through-a path of lace going straight down the middle and curved along my thighs, I smiled with a twirl-it made my ass look large and firm, I hooked on the garters and brushed m hair. Glancing at the clock I had thirty minutes left to cook dinner and I rushed to get into place, quivering with excitement.

* * *

**[Esme's POV]**

My baby boy-he was alive, I believed my eyes must have been betraying me when I spotted him in a club dancing sultry with a large native who seemed to be-very possessive of him, but the pure joy and love I saw on his face made me hold back in watch them-of course I didn't expect him to be groped publicly by the native or be kissed by him. Edward had never been in in the interested male sex-at least I didn't think so, but then again he was not attracted to much before he met Bella and when they were together he smiled-it looked wonderful on him when he smiled and Bella made him smile for the first time since Carlisle changed him. Of course that smile compared nothing to the one sported with that native-he danced as if he didn't have a care in the world and kissed the larger man with pure and delighted happiness. Carlisle had to drag me out the door that night-a few week later I was blessed with seeing him again; he was pure beauty as a human. His hair was still the same shade, but his eyes were large and bambi like, with tiny freckles that crossed the bridge of his nose, he was shorter-more vulnerable, with flushing pink cheeks and dancing eyes. What made me smile was seeing him in the Bridal shop-he still dressed up, as promised I never told a soul about it and to see it was still apart of him made me happy-it gave him joy during his last month's living. I know he felt the bond, he let me shop and help him find something for his Jacob, I could see the love shine when he talked about him; but he also was shyer and sadder-something had happened and I had to figure out what. Sighing I placed my blue prints back and walked down the staircase, Bella played the piano angrily and I filched at her fingers crushed the delicate keys-ever since she saw Edward and Jacob together, she has been on a rampage since then and I could do nothing to calm her down.

"Bella honey do you want to hunt?"

"No." she spat turning back to the keys, I looked over at my other children who were ignoring her and playing-Emmett and Jasper were outside wrestling, Alice shopping online and Rosalie going through a magazine.

"Did you invite him?" Alice chirped turning to look at me. Shaking my head I sat on the sofa.

"I was much too excited with talking to him and helping him shop."

"Shop?" She squealed I gave her grin holding up my hand.

"It was something special."

"He trusted you?" Bella growled out "He won't even look my way."

"He's in love." Rosalie spat back "Happily, and _Human_, we need to leave him be."

"He's my husband!" Bella screeched back.

"Your husband died." Rosalie growled-it was not secret that the two didn't like each other, I only received peace when the two were away from each other.

"Rosalie." I tried but she cut me off.

"No, Esme she needs to hear this-he's happy, more than that he's human! He's getting married and he's grown and seen things. He no longer a seventeen year old vampire and we all need to see this. If we're lucky he will let us back into his life again-if not we need to stay the hell away. Isabella you better not change him I will rip you and burn you myself." She ended with a growl stomping out the room and I slumped against the sofa with a sigh.

* * *

**[Jacob's POV]**

He was astounding, the lace clung to him, pulling out natural curves and made him glow-the teddy was the color of his eyes and made him glow. I could not keep my eyes in one place-I felt my erection press tightly against my zipper. Taking two large strides forward I pressed him against the counter my hands shaking as I cup his face and kiss him-lip gloss. I suck on it trailing down to his neck- Lilac. My erection pressed harder so I pressed on him, my hands caressed his body on its own accord and he was a whimpering puddle in my hands.

"F-Food."

"Later I want dessert." I let out a growl hitching his leg on my shoulder I rubbed the insides of his thighs with my nose nibbling and biting-he was delicious and I could not wait to take him, throwing him over my shoulder I run up the stairs with a giggling happy fiancé over my shoulders.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was not supposed to be this way-he was supposed to be mine forever and here I see him with this guy-EDWARD WASN'T GAY! He didn't like cock, he was damn well happy with me. He was supposed to live happy ever after with me, forever young and beautiful. Know he was a human, a blushing breathing heart beating human. I would change him back, he would be mine again and that overgrown blood bag would never see him again. My lip curled up in a snarl as I watched them have sex- the native pounding into him holding my Edward slumping and exhausted looking body up as he cried out throwing his head back; I could see and smell the tears. I knew he was hurting my Edward, red clouded my vision as I shoot off into the woods once again left with the final scream of

"**OH OH JACOB!"**

* * *

** *Peaks from behind rock* So... this just came to me~ I don't want the story to be boring so i put cross dressing in it. I truly hope you like it and if you don't then i'll be a bit sad but it's okay. **

**For those who do and like it leave me Review please?~ **

**P.S My first M/M little loving thingy **


	6. Sorrows

**Yes! Another update I feel the writing Gods flowing through me, I hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Derogatory Terms**

**Read the A/N at the bottom! **

**Chapter Five-Sorrows **

**{Edward's POV}**

* * *

I was sore, deliciously sore and the smile could not be wiped off my face if the world was ending, letting out a squeal I fell back in the mountain of pillows I inset on having. The chuckle of Jacob made me sit back up and my known blush to cross my face; He was stark naked his erection hung between his legs and his muscled arms were crossed leaning against the door frame. I grinned at him flexing one foot under the covers and he grinned slowly walking towards our bed kneel his loomed over me to give me a kiss and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Good morning dove." I smiled against his kiss nuzzling my nose back, reaching I wrapped my arms around his neck and he dragged me forward sitting down straddling his lap, his hands automatically when to my legs brushing over them softly and I felt myself purr.

"Good morning." I whispered back, arching forward slightly as his other hand ran down my spine-he kissed me again grinning everything was relaxed and clam-the beat of his heart made my eyes shut and fall back asleep.

I woke back up with a note written by Jake that he was called in by Sam to garage, grabbing my phone I smiled going through my messages pausing when I saw one from Esme tapping it was simple and short.

**Would you like to meet for lunch? ** I tapped back an answer stood the take a shower and find clothes her answer was immediately and I rushed to get ready.

**[Toni's Coffee Shop]**

Esme made me feel comfortable, she had that motherly aura about her, that she would take care of me and never judge me. I wanted to open up to her-to tell her everything but I couldn't, not right know we had just meet and just because I felt comfortable with her does not mean she was trustworthy.

She was though.

We talked about her family, and life before Forks, I gave little about my life but when she asked about Jake I let go-he was my lover, not only that but my best friend; I could tell him anything and he would understand or attempt to.

"You two seem perfect for each other." She smiled "Have you set a date?" I nodded blushing.

"December 21st, if only we can find a place to cater it." I looked down trying not let her see my tears. "Most don't want to because were gay."

"Oh honey." She gripped my hand and hugged me gently "I can cater it." I looked up at her wiping away a falling tear.

"No, I could not ask you of that I just met you."

"Let me." She smiled "I want to see you happy, and without any worries."

"Can I think on it?" I whispered

"Of course sweetheart." Letting out a shaky breath I took a deep one and looked up on to catch the eyes of a female-Jessica. She flashed me a large grin, her hips swayed as she made her way towards me she looked like the mini version of her mother, just a shorter skirt and more make-up. Her hair was teased up and pulled into a pony tail, she stopped right in front of mine and Esme's table.

"Eddie." She cooed "Look at you, your mother told us you were in New York."

"I was." I answered curtly.

"Why haven't you come back home, we all truly miss you." She purred running a long nail down my clothed chest. Jessica Stanley was as spoiled and rich as you can get, she ran in the circles that my mother only kept company with and Andrea Stanley was her very best friend, I had grew up with Jessica and the other blue blood children. Everyone had expected us to marry of course but the idea of girls repulsed me and Jessica would never be my choice. Of course my parents would have never told them about my sexual orientation, they would have hid it lied about it and anything they could come up with to hide me even kill me-I did not fit in there elite circle of people, a gay son? Of the oh so perfect Masen's?

Impossible.

It surprised me to see Jessica out of L.A.

"This is my home know Jessica, I would like for you to leave."

"Why?" she pouted, then she looked down to see my ring. "You're married?" I was not one to hide who I was and Jessica was no different.

"Engaged." A look passed her face and then crumped into anger.

"Fag." She spat turning on her heels to walk away and I felt the tears leak in my eyes clouding my vision.

* * *

_My mother screamed and cried-she didn't know where she went wrong but my father-my father was throwing things punching things till he found me-dragging me by my hair he slammed be against three walls and a glass table._

"_FAG!" he spat "ABOMINATION, DEVIL AGAINST GOD." He shouted I sobbed feeling the blood run down my face and tears cloud my eyes I felt him pull at me again and kick my sides._

"_ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU!" He punched me-over and over, throwing and kicking me._

_I welcomed the blackness that was given to me. _

_Please God-don't let me die, I'm sorry._

* * *

**[Jacob's POV]**

**[Hospital]**

Hurt-he was hurt, I could one feel it and two a call from a frantic Esme Cullen from Edward's phone alerted me-so here I was sitting in this damn waiting room waiting to hear if he was okay, my face was buried in my hands and my heart pumping against me chest-I should have stayed with him. The garage was a run its self-business-I should know it was mine, everyone there were from the tribe and my friends. They all loved Edward and wanted to rush here when I got the call but I made them stay-I knew Edward would not want everyone fussing over him, he was not like that.

"Jacob Black?" a musical voice asked I stood at my full height to see a pale doctor- Mr. Cullen, well Dr. Cullen.

"Please tell me he's okay." Dr. Cullen smiled at me-his golden eyes were soft and a kind smile was set on his face.

"He is fine, just a little stress. He needs to relax, my wife informed me that a female caused him to faint." My thoughts went to his mother and I felt anger crush over me, taking a breath I looked away rubbing my neck.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." I followed him to his room and he left me there, opening the room door he sat up curled into a ball his shoulders shaking-rushing to his side I picked him up siding under him and holding him close-his tears hit my neck as he let out a reacted sob that tore my heart.

I could do nothing for him but hold him.

* * *

**Poor Edward…. It will get better for him I promise, but pain is needed a bit or else the story would have no foundation and would be boring! I need a background story for someone and Edward seems perfect for it! Plus don't you just want to cuddle and protect him? **


	7. A Thousand Years

**Chapter Six-A Thousand Years**

* * *

**{Edward's POV}**

Jacob kissing up my spin awoken me the next morning, after the incident with Jessica and the hospital Dr. Cullen spoke with Jacob and I that I needed to take a break-a sub had taken my place at the school and I had given in to Esme to let her help me with the wedding. Humming I felt the smile twitch on my face as he buried his face in my neck his hands gripped my ass kneading them gently.

"I've missed waking up with you in the morning." I felt the blush cover cheeks as his finger rimmed around my whole kissing back down my back and along the line of my ass till he reached my whole taking a quick lick and I let out a moan arching back towards him. Jacob let out a chuckle his tongue burring deep inside me making me convulse till I could not breathe and pasted out.

"Nothing to big, I mean not over fancy and I would love some Hibiscus." Esme nodded writing, we had scathed out the wedding venue-the Cullen backyard and the cake I wanted to get when arrive at the cake shop. Getting out of the car the shop was small bust looked friendly-Sweet Cakes had just set up shop and I wanted to try them out. Everything was comforting and easy with Esme, she put no pressure on me and listened to what I wanted; strangely her whole family seemed to be missing every time I came around, a small brunette welcomed us with a smile.

"Welcome to Sweet Cakes I'm Angela how can I help you?" I smiled shaking her hand

"Edward and this is Esme." They shook hands also and we sat at the table and Esme whipped out the picture.

"The wedding is in December of course winter themed, the cake is seven tiers and the number of guest are 550." Angela nodded looking over the design.

"Do you want to try cakes?" I nodded smiling, I took my time with each cake she presented us with Esme was not really take them I could only guess she didn't like cakes. When I finally found the right one we set the order it was an orange chocolate cake with dark chocolate filling, I called Jake to make sure he loved it to.

"Does it have chocolate in it?" I let out a giggle confirming it "Then its fine with me, go have fun with Esme baby I got to go help this costumer."

"I love you."

"I love you do baby." I hung up turning to Angela nodding, Esme smiled and we all hugged goodbye.

* * *

**[Jacob's POV]**

The shop was swamped today, someone had advertised my shop and we had costumers all day and people in and out of the shop.

"Hey Jake Eddie's here." Sam called-his mouth was full of something, wiping my hands I walked out to the main office to see my love passing out food to my employees, they all stuffed their faces moaning I personally knew how great of a cook Edward was and I could not help but watch him laugh and feed my crew.

When his eyes caught mines he blushed and reached in holding out a wrapped bowl, taking two strides I bent to give him a kiss taking the bowl.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiled

"Marry him quick Jake I might kidnap him!" Quil called out the rest of the crew laughed nodding along I felt my eyes narrow and I lad a possessive kiss on his lips. Pulling back he let out a whimper and I smirked, everyone chuckled and he blushed again.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He mumbled

* * *

I swear I loved this man.

"F...Fuck." I hissed "God Baby you didn't have to do this." I hissed He pulled back looking at me.

"Wanted to." Then went back at it; his mouth was warm his tongue flat against the ridge of my cock going slowly to the top and sucking on my head gently playing with the hole and fully drop to take me back in.

"Oh..Fuck! Shit Ed I'm going to come." He bobbed faster my cock hitting the back of his throat, his eyes locked with mine, I tried not to close them focusing on the large round shamrock stones looking at me and let out a grunt shooting my load into his mouth. He swallowed it sitting back on his heels smiling at me. Grabbing him I threw him on the bed and he bounced looming over him I placed a gentle kiss on his lips smiling.

"You are the most selfless man on the plant and too good to me."

"I wanted to." He mumbled "No one's more perfect then you are to me, I can't wait to marry you." I felt my heart grow, my eyes ran slowly over him-this man was mine, all mine and I would never have to share him with anyone. He was the reason I smiled ever morning, the reason my heart thump wildly in my chest with seeing a single glace of him.

"Jake?" Shaking my head I focused back on his flushed body, his hand cupped the side of my jaw stroking it gently "Are you okay?" I grinned leaning down to kiss him again.

"Yeah baby I just fine."

And I buried myself in him.

* * *

**{Edward's POV}**

November came quickly, my wedding was in a month! A month, but I was not panicked-not at all, Esme had become one of my closes friends and Alice to-I had flashes back from them both but I was too afraid to ask them and I felt a little bit crazy for even seeing them so I kept to it to myself. The theme was orange and white, orange was Jacob's favorite color I wanted the wedding to center around him since he always had everything centered around me-of course I had the little things I liked but I wanted this to be about Jacob; he's done so much for me and I wanted this to be perfect.

"The tent is going to cover about half the yard and it's going to be open." I nodded along as Alice and Esme told the few details they wanted me to know the rest was a surprise. I was growing a bit nervous-did Jake want this? Is he sure he wants me? Esme turned to look at me with a knowing look.

"He loves you." She whispered "Don't worry." Carlisle found his way outside his hands casually stuck in his pockets the wind blew his golden curls and another vision hit me.

* * *

_"You will be fine Edward." The newborn shook his head wildly-he didn't want to meet them, these Volturi from everything his sire had told him they seemed upsetting. The blonde sighed holding his fledging's hand." I will be there with you come along." He saw the newborn start to shake, he jumped when the two large doors opened and Jane flouted in as graceful as a ballerina, she spotted the newborn and for some reason her eyes melted seeing him. Jane whispered in his ear and then Edward nodded smiling, Carlisle walked into the room with him, Edward still clutching Carlisle arm. _

_"It'll be okay?" Edward asked_

_"Yes I won't let anyone hurt you." _

_I won't let anyone hurt you_

_I won't let anyone hurt you_

_I won't let anyone hurt you….._

* * *

A rush of memories hit me and I screamed falling to the ground. 


	8. Memories

**Chapter Seven-Memories**

* * *

_"Edward Cullen."_

_"I like it." He smiled, Carlisle Cullen snuggled his fledging closer smiling down at the young boy-he was perfect they ruby eyes looked back up at him with pure adoration. _

_"Is it okay?" Carlisle smiled _

_"I would love nothing more than for you to take my name Edward; you are my son know." _

_Son.._

_Edward has never had a father, Carlisle was warm and comfortable and loving. He loved that he was, Carlisle made him feel comfortable. _

_"Thank you…..Father."_

_"You're welcome son."_

* * *

_"Rosalie Hale." _

_"I think you two would look quite fetching together."_

_"No never in a million years."_

_"You act as if I want you." She spat back, her newly red eyes glared angrily at the other teenager. She hated him, he never looked at her like the others did; he was too beautiful and always had this stick so far up his ass he could even get it out._

_"When you search and find yours then I'll think about looking for mine." _

_She lunged._

_He was a brut of a man-the complete opposite of Rosalie but they were good together. Emmett was drooling over Rosalie, the blonde ever so shyly took his hand that he held out towards her. The music from Edward's piano he played at the request for Esme, the newly couple danced along with Carlisle and Esme and Edward sat playing his head bowed not showing the sadness in his eyes._

* * *

"Just give him time."

"Jacob go rest you're burning up."

"No I must hold him please, let me hold him."

"Rest please you both need to rest" a voice cooed at him.

It was silent.

* * *

_ A pixie and a solider-mates. The solider looked at Edward warily Edward looked up at him but the solider looked away. They were moved in quickly Edward and the solider avoided each other till one day their family left them alone, and the solider sat and watched Edward._

_"Stop." He whispered, the solider appeared at his side, running one finger down Edwards's cheek. _

_"Why?" _

_"You feel it."_

_"It's wrong." Jasper smirked kissing the arch of the neck and Edward is not pull away._

_"You like it."_

_"Alice."_

_"She knows."_

_"I…" Jasper shuts him with a kiss _

* * *

_"That's Isabella Swan."_

_"Please she's just as plain the other girls." _

_Brown eyes_

_Brown Hair Pale skin._

_"Who are they?"_

_"Oh… The Cullen's don't even try." _

_"I….wasn't."_

* * *

_"What are you?"_

_"What am I?" The boy shot back with twinkling golden eyes, the brown doed giggled leaning forward to kiss his cheek._

_"Perfect." _

_"I'm far from perfect Bella, what if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the monster, the dark grudge in the corner?" The teen raised her eyebrow cocking one head to the side. They didn't notice others looking at them, they didn't notice Jasper Hale glaring at the pale teen or anything outside their bubble. The boy twitched in his chair his scent swirled around him, venom pooled in his mouth her mind silent as always._

_"I don't think you are." She mumbled "Are you alright?"_

_He swallowed nodding giving her a polite grin._

_"Would like to go?" Chemistry started in five minutes- it was ironic that they were partners in the class. Bella nodded taking his outstretched hand smiling._

* * *

"Edward baby please wake up come on." Jake? He sounded like he was crying, Edward opened his eyes to see Jacob's sleepy and tear struck face.

Hot.

"J-jake."

"Hey baby." He held him kissing his face but he feel back into the rush.

* * *

_"Why won't you." _

_"Bella."_

_"I don't want to grow old Edward I need you."_

_"Bella."_

_"Please Edward."_

_"Bella!" he shouted The girl stopped to look at her boyfriend._

_"Yes?"_

_"I'll do it." _

_"What?"_

_"I'll change you."_

_"When?"_

_"After Graduation." The teen turned to kiss her boyfriend smiling._

_"Were meant to be Edward-forever."_

_"Forever." _

* * *

_ "__I promise to love you forever every single day of forever-will you marry me?" The brown eyed teen nodded, tears sprung from her eyes and the Cullen family cheered around them, and Edward picked her up twirling them both around. Bella was whisked away with the women and Edward and Jasper went on a hunt alone._

_"You love her-yes?"_

_"I love you to Jazz." He whispered "Yes I do love her to." The solider stopped wrapping his long arms around Edwards's narrow hips, their lips met in a soft passion. _

_"Then I'm happy for you." Jasper whispered "I love you to."_

_"Thank you." He mumbled his hands rubbed along the plains of Jasper's chest. He shivered when Jasper kissed the spot behind his ear._

_"Let's hunt Darlin' "_

* * *

"We are getting married soon." He whispered "You're going to look so beautiful in a dress baby, Alice has been telling me a lot, and I bet Lily would be so proud of you. You have grown into such a great young man-I love you so much."

"Love you." Edward Whispered back.

* * *

_ "EDWARD, EDWARD PLEASE!" The Cullen family screamed, Edward walked towards the Volturi, his held up-they would not kill his family, he would not let them. Jasper was already hurt because of him, he didn't look at Bella or Jasper-the most important people in his life. He didn't look at his best friend and sister-Alice, or his mother and father. He didn't look at the person who could see him for all his flaws. He looked at the evil who was coming to take him-he had to protect them, the wolfs next the Volturi growled hungrily at the mind reader. _

_"EDWARD!" He didn't answer-and only met his death._

_Memories, memories_

_Memories, memories_

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the Gods, let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

* * *

Edward shoot up gasping for breath, hot arms were wrapped around him and tears ran down his face.

"Edward" a husky voice called and he looked up-Jacob. His hair was short; his arms larger, his body warmer and his face more defined-a walking God.

"Jake?" he whimpers, Jacob leaned down to kiss him but Edward pulled away. "Married-I was married, v-vampires. Isabella." He whispered "I was in love with her, I remember everything. The Cullen's are vampires and I was once one to." Jacob had pulled away, starting towards the door-he had nothing now.

"I understand."

"Jake, were are you going?" The wolf turned seeing his soul jump out the bed and into his arms.

"I love you Jacob, everything I just remembered means nothing- I'm still marring you, and I will never marry anyone else but you." They kissed as a scream of rage tore through the Cullen House; Jacob pushed Edward away as a blur ran towards them and a huge wolf toke the place of his Fiancé.

* * *

** So...? Leave me Reviews Darlings~ :D**


	9. Consumption

**Chapter Eight-Consumption**

**[Jacob's POV]**

* * *

I wanted to die when I saw Edward hit the ground of the Cullen's backyard; rushing to catch him his was quiet and didn't speak I may of looked clam but I was shit bricks, I didn't want to blame them but ever since the Cullen's came to town strange shit had been happing. They were to pale, to perfect and for the children all to be adopted they had the same damn eye color. Carlisle made his way towards us and I let out a growl glaring at him. I had come over to surprise only to find my Edward swaying and falling to the ground after getting a glance of Carlisle Cullen. Curling himself towards me Edward hummed burring his face in my chest.

"What did you do?"

"Jacob please let Carlisle look at him, we honestly didn't do anything." Esme said stepping towards us- I could not find my way to growl at her but I did glare clutching him closer.

"Let's get him in the house." Carlisle spoke gently, I stood glaring at him walking into the Cullen house-the whole family stood there as I laid him on the couch. The soldier one kept his eyes on my Edward even brave enough to walk over and take his hand mumbling something in his ear and laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. A rush of confusion went through me and I curling him up into me arms.

"Jacob how about you rest, Edward is okay."

"Why did he faint?"

"Let Carlisle check him over alright."

I let out a painful breath and nodded my eyes were glued to his seemingly peaceful sleeping form.

* * *

Something was happening to me, to be worst Edward still was not awake yet-he came in and out of sleep and I was too sick to move from bed. Everything hurt, I could not keep down food and all I wanted to do was get Edward and get away from this house-they were doing to me, this was their fault! The soldier vampire was around him; always hovering and touching; it made me angry, I shook and growled I wanted to leave I needed to get him away from this-from everyone but me, to protect him.

"Jasper won't hurt him." Alice whispered I raised an eyebrow at her one of the rare times I was awake and Edward was sleep.

"How do I know that?"

"You don't" she chirped "I do thought and I also know you're not human." I glared at her-the hell?

"Then what am I some type of alien?" Alice shook her head smiling

"A wolf." Then skipped out the bedroom they stuck me in.

* * *

A wolf, I was a wolf-a real wolf well shape-shifter, Esme had cut my hair and I ate a weeks' worth of food the minute I change back to my human form. I stuck by Edward's side then; he looked different, more beautiful if that was possible I could not take my eyes away from him even if I tried-Jasper still came around, I never heard what he told Edward but he always left after telling him. The day he woke up was the best of my life.

"Jake?" he whimpers, I leaned down to kiss him but Edward pulled away. "Married-I was married, v-vampires. Isabella." He whispered "I was in love with her, I remember everything. The Cullen's are vampires and I was once one to." I had pulled away, starting towards the door-I had nothing now My heart felt like it was shattered like he was denying me and I had to leave to get away from the pain.

"I understand." I mumbled

"Jake, were are you going?" he whimpered softly I turned seeing him jump out the bed and into my arms.

"I love you Jacob, everything I just remembered means nothing- I'm still marring you, and I will never marry anyone else but you." My heart did double time in my chest as I crushed him into a kiss only to hear a banshee scream the blur came at me pushing Edward away I attacked it. I briefly saw Jasper take Edward out the room and for once I was grateful for him-Edward didn't need to see me like this.

* * *

**[Edward's POV]**

"Jazz." I mumbled-it felt good to be back in his arms, hah! Who ever thought I would be happy to be in a vampires arms? They felt almost as comfortable as Jake's-Jake who was a wolf. I sighed

"Getting married again huh?" he laughed leaning down to nuzzle my neck gently I curled automatically into him; it was natural.

"Yeah." I mumbled "You will be their right?" Jasper clutched me closer

"Of course." we sat under a tree on Cullen land my eyes locked on his.

"Is Jake okay?"

"He is fine-pissed off but fine." He smiled down at me-my heart fluttered seeing it.

"Who-"

"Shush now darlin'" He kissed me and I clutched him like a thirsty man who had missed water, I felt the tears weld up in my eyes, and he pulled back. "What is the matter?"

"I missed you." I whispered "All of you."

"Even Bella." He laughed and I bit my lip- she seemed so different, but I guess if you saw your former dead husband marrying someone else it would be hard. Jasper didn't act like that, thought our relationship was strange, the comfort he gave me came way before Alice or Bella from what I remembered. It was only natural for him to hold me-kiss me and everyone understood that; except Bella. She didn't like that Jasper was always there and often tried to push him away from me-she wasn't a terrible wife just when it came to Jasper she went into this rage and often dragged me out into the forest and we had sex-it was painful sometimes, she bit me and growled.

Jasper ran his long fingers down my back, I jumped hearing a crash come from the Cullen home. Jacob stomped out the house marching towards us he took me out of Jasper's arms laying a soft kiss on my lips.

"You're okay." He mumbled Running his hands over my body I flushed nodding reaching up to stroke his face-he was taller, Jasper's height.

"You're a wolf." I giggled and he grinned

"You're okay with it?"

"My family are vampires!" I said back letting it sink in- turning to look back Jasper still sat their smiling at us I reached a hand out to him and he took it standing kissing the top of my head- I had two beautiful men.

"I love you." They both whispered

_I love you to._

* * *

**{Bella's POV}**

I felt myself thrash and growl at my family- Jasper had him that mutt had him and he was mine! I had Jasper back off years ago but know he was back in full force, My Edward was beautiful as a human of course he would attract anything, but know that he remembered everything I would come back to me-that mutt was using some wofly crap on him to keep him away and using Jasper to-he knew to stay away from Edward.

"Bella please."

"Let me go!" I thrashed again bucking to kick Emmett- he flew and I ran out the door and into the forest. One path was on my mind-I had to get Edward back and the Volturi would be my aid.

* * *

So...? You Like? Don't Like? Leave me Reviews Darlings~

P.S. Everyone Go Read **The Cootie Conspiracy** by **IThinkINeededThat** It's Awesome! I love her Edward and Jasper Freaking Adorable and totally Fluffy.


	10. Inner Thoughts

**Chapter Nine-Inner Thoughts **

**[Edward's POV]**

* * *

As great as it was to have the Cullen family back, to remember everything it was overwhelming and I needed to get away and that included Jake. My husband to be was a wolf-an actual huge wolf and if he was not protective before this wired wolfe thing he was now; it would have been easy to fall back in with Jasper but things were different now- I was actually happy, Jake made the darkest of days shine into swirls of colors in my heart till it burst and wraps itself around me in a warm cocoon. That didn't mean I wasn't still close to him, at my permission he stopped kissing me but we both agreed hugs and things were alright that didn't stop Jake from glaring in Jasper direction anytime he came close to me. Jasper only gave him a small smile and back away. With the wedding coming up and my shove into the supernatural world I needed contact with humans, parking in the parking lot I walking towards the lower level of the school waving at Wanda the guard who shot a grin turning back to her matches, with a quick swipe of my Id I was let in, hearing the squeals of little ones made me happy opening the door my colorful class I was met with a sight-the sub held Riley by his arm shaking him violently a glare of hatred spewed from his eyes and my other little ones curled around each other looking their friend in fear.

"Excuse me." I tried to speak calmly-how dare he? No adult should never put their hands on a child, a child! Never in my life had I wanted to kill a person. These kids were my life I loved seeing them happy and comforting them when they were sad. Childs had so much to say and tell their innocents just pulled you in they said everything that was on their mind and saw everything. They were wonderful teachers as well as learners. To see this man give so little respect to my children pissed me off-I wasn't one to fight I was so passive it was ridiculous but this man the fear he put in my little ones eyes made me want to hurt him.

He looked up dropping Riley as the rest of the kids rushed to hide behind me clutching my legs; Riley whimpered crawling towards me; picking him up I held him against my chest rocking his shaking body.

"Mr. Eddie." Sara whispered "Is Riley okay?" I nodded looking up to glare at him.

"Get out."

"I am the teacher for this-"

"Out" I rumbled, "I will have you reported and shunned so that you never work with children again get out." He shoot me a glare and stomped out the room, my little ones relaxed Riley still shook in my arms and I song gently in his ear rocking him as some of the kids told me about the man-Mr. James was his name he latterly appeared out of nowhere when I took my break, they were so desperate that they took him in without any doubts. When Riley calmed down we all sat on the rug.

"Would you all like a story?" they nodded grinning- they needed a peaceful day and I needed to calm my anger down. Grabbing a Dr. Seuss book I pointed at the cover and we read together.

* * *

"How could you not know? He could have hurt them worst then what he did. I did not leave my kids in the hands of a maniac I left them in the hands of people I thought I could trust only to drop in and find a five year old being shaken and the rest of them scared for their lives." I didn't not care I was ranting or that every staff member was looking at me, that I might be let off I don't care; children were precious and this school was one of the best in the nation-how could this happen?

"I will be returning next week I don't care how much stress happens to me and I will see every teacher that will be interviewed for my kids when I'm away-get it?" They all nodded shocked at my tone standing I left the room and school.

I didn't go back to the Cullen home, or the home Jake and I owned, I sat on the sands of first beach letting the wild wind brush past me as the sun set and I let out a sob-everything crashed down and seeing my kids in an unhappy sate made the cards on top of each other tumble down in till they were nothing but a jumbled heap of plastic. Jacob was a werewolf, Bella my seemingly demented ex-wife wants me back, and Jasper-jasper was…. I don't know. He had always been there our comfort in each other had always been what made us close. I was still close to him, but Jake didn't understand and I felt the urge to keep him out of it-it was out bubble Jasper and I's; and if I had not ever met Jacob I would think Jasper and I would be together. If Jake was my sun then Jasper was my moon and I was earth in the middle as I revolved around them both, I cried for my lost in relationship with Bella, With Jasper and lastly my parents. I wanted more than anything to gain their love back, to see them come to the wedding and stand proudly next to me but this was life and it was not easy, there were hardships and struggles and if you were lucky you got a good break out of it. I however was being shoved into a world that I lived over ninety years ago, and it was clear the Cullen's wanted me back I had gotten closer with all of them but I could not image turning back into the hard Vampire I once was; I knew I hated it and I do not want to go back but I want the Cullen's in my life. Feeling my tears dry I jumped feeling a hand on my shoulders, looking up I gasped seeing Leah. She was not around lately and we didn't get much time together but since I saw her last she looked different-her hair was longer but her breast were larger. Muscles firmer and more pronounced and she looked younger than her twenty six years.

"Angel what's wrong?" the nickname slipped out her mouth as she sat next to me and I let it out again sobbing against her-she was comfortable and held be to her breast stroking my hair as I let everything go-she did not seem a bit shocked when I talked about Jake or Jasper, or when I told her what Jake was- I didn't think it was my place to give the Cullen's secret out.

"How about for the rest of the wedding month you come live with me." She gave "You need to get away and you and Jacob need to talk without the Cullen's around." I nodded smiling.

"Second is you're to gorgeous to be out here crying your heart out in the dirt, let's get up and go out."

Go out? I've never went out without Jake and when I was a vampire I never went out without Jasper or Bella. Leah gave me a look and I stood up determined, I was not going to be weak anymore I had always had someone over me-I don't want that. I'm a man for god's sake and I had yet to act like it.

"Don't put up walls angel, you deserve to be taken care of but tonight were going to let you fly a little on your own."

She led my away from the beach towards her home and I went willingly.

* * *

**So? Leave me Love~**


	11. Explanation Part 2

**SO obviously I'm not explaining this right or writing it correctly. There WAS a type triangle thing between Jasper/Edward and Bella, there is NOT one between Jasper/Edward and Jacob. I did not plan for that and I will not write it. They do however have a past and if you think about it feelings are still there they just don't go away you have to work them out. That what this past chapter was Edward was taking a step backwards from everything feelings just don't magically disappear and this story needed something so I stuck Jasper into it. Don't hate or dislike him, or me because I'm putting this story on hold or deleting it at best sense a) no on is really understanding it and b) no one his happy with where it is right know. And for the delightful person who sent me the PM (not telling any names) that I should burn in hell and take my crappy story with me thank you. I want to thank you all for evey favortie r like and of course reviews :) i love them all good, bad or cryptic thank you for telling me what you think **

**Have a good Sunday Darlings~ **


	12. Jar Of Hearts

Chapter Ten-Jar of Hearts

* * *

I loved Leah, she was a wonderful best friend but I could not intrude on her life, and I knew she wasn't the one I needed to talk to, but I could not face Jake right know I didn't want to face any of them. Leah told me every time he called but I didn't answer, only send one text-I need time. And I that was it, packing the little clothes I had I left Leah a note and left her house heading towards the airport, I knew who I really needed to talk to. I knew she would help me, she always helped me and I had no doubt she could help me know.

* * *

"Lily." I felt myself slump against her grave my tears soaked the ground as I let it all out-I was confused, hurt and I just wished I never remembered everything, I wished Lily was here to help me and get past my struggle.

"I love them Lil, I love them both so much but I love Jacob more, Jasper would never hurt me but I can't let him go. I feel so confused and it hurts-my heart as if it's pulling me in two different directions, towards Jasper and towards Jacob." She didn't answer me, but know that she was there and listening helped. I cures the person who took her from me, she was my role model and when she died my world crumbled my parents focused all their attention on me, all the hopes and dreams they had for Lily went to me and I was forced into a box, closed with no air to breath. I wanted to breathe, I needed to breathe; so I came out to them. I could still hear my father roar of profanities and my mother's sobs, I could feel each rib cracking as my father kicked me and my mouth and ears filled with blood as he screamed at me. I guess I did own them something-I made something better of myself, but I still loved them. I still wanted them to be in my life, I had heard of coming out stories that ended like mines but I didn't believe them and then it happened to me-I ran away that night and never looked back, but here I was back in the city that broke people's dreams and made others famous. I had my things up in a hotel I didn't know how long I would stay but I knew leaving I could run into bluebloods, pulling away I hugged her stone and stood up walking away.

I watched movies and ate ice cream for the first two days, not leaving my room-the bluebloods caught wind that I was back and I got guards. Waking up on my fourth day something felt different-a large warm hand ran along the small of my back, I knew he knew I was awake and he flipped my on my back so I was under him.

"Jake." His warm hands cupped my face and chocolate eyes ran over me.

"Talk to me." He whispered, his fingers ran along my sides and I relaxed- I felt at peace and I felt tired-I've cried for three days and I don't think I had any tears left-but they welded up.

"I'm sorry."

"You ran."

"I needed to talk to someone."

"So you could not talk to me?" he never rose his voice at me, only watched me his fingers wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry." Was all i said, Jacob sighed

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"OF COURSE!" I cried, the tears flew again and I let everything out, how I felt about Jasper and the Cullen's, how much I loved him and how everything just hurt and he held me through it all his hands clamed me and his voice made me sleepy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling all of this-Edward were getting married, we need to talk not hide things or not tell each other how we feel- do you understand? I love you Edward Anthony and know that you hid this from me hurts." My heart clinched-I broke his trust.

He let out another sigh, leaning down to give me a gentle kiss.

"How about we stay here."

"Here?"

"Yes, mind you we still need to talk but I would rather it be away from everyone."

"Alright."

"Let's lay down." He suggested and I followed- he was too good to me; for me. He held my to his chest and the sound of his heart beat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

"There that's better." Jacob stood between my legs after shaving me,he looked at me lovingly his hand cupping my face, he told me I looked like hobo so here we sat, I had yet to ask how he found me but i knew that he knew it was coming up soon-so he answered before i asked.

"I know you." Was his simple statement-he did, he knew me inside and out he was my best friend my lover and my confident and I was stupid not to know that I could tell him everything, know he would be there to catch me-I had no trust in him and I needed to start, I needed to start showing him he was my world that nothing else mattered to me but him. Sliding off the counter I feel to my knees pulling his robe off.

"Edward."

"I want to, please let me."

"Alright."

I cooked his favorite food and rubbed him down, we talk but never left the room-we wanted it to be just us, outside forces hurt us once but it would not happen again. A week into being in L.A. Jacob decide it was time for us to leave to room.

"Roller skating." He suggested and I nodded nervously twisting my hands-we were going out in public, in L.A. "Hey." he whispered "Everything is going to be okay, only us right?"

"Only us." I promised, taking my hand we left the room for the first time-together.

I blushed, stumbled and held on to Jake for dear life, he laughed and let me hold him as we rolled around the ring. Couple watched us smiling as we kissed and held hands no one said anything vulgar and my fears eased, we passed skated passed a couple of kids when one looked up at his mother.

"Why are those two men holding hands mama?"

"Some men just like other men honey." My heart grew, that boy was going to grow up and be a great man someday thanks to that women, I turned to look back at her a smile.

"Thank you." I mouth and she nodded smiling back, Jacob held me closer as a slow song came on and I never felt safer then here in his arms. It was like before-before the Cullen's and the supernatural world, just us two.

"Edward Masen?" A voice called and I looked up-my heart went into overdrive seeing the blue bloods.

Kasen Kent, Ginger Valente, Rachel Heather, Jessica Stanley and a couple other stood there but it was Kasen who called my name-his sliver eyes were wide seeing us and Jessica had a grin a mile wide.

"You see I told you he was a queer."

"Oh can it Jessica." Ginger growled, she turned back to us.

"We've missed you-do you think you and your boyfriend want to come join us for lunch?" I looked up at Jacob who eyes watched them all, his grip tight around me.

"We have plans already, how about tomorrow?" he asked looking down at me and I smiled turning to look at them.

"I would love to." They all smiled but Jessica- a smile of acceptance.

"Good." They all said then left us alone, Jacob smiled against my forehead his hands tailed down my body.

"Were do you want to go?"

"The beach? Have you ever been to a hot one?" I laughed, his chest rumbled and he nodded

"Sure we can go there."

* * *

"Never again." Jacob feel back on the bed and I crawled up next to him-L.A. beaches were crowed and loud and Jacob didn't like it, he was not used to it. I laughed watching his reactions to the people.

"Rude and loud." He grumbled, I kissed his cheek smiling. He reached over to a bag pulling something out-a bouquet of white tulips and dahlia's.

Forgiveness and Enteral Love.

A smile crossed my face.


	13. Reconciliation

**Chapter Eleven-Reconciliation Part I**

_**Reconciliation requires changes of heart and spirit, as well as social and economic change. It requires symbolic as well as practical action -Malcolm Fraser**_

* * *

The next day the couple spend the morning together, and mid-day, they meet the bluebloods for lunch at the park.

"Why did you go? I mean it's obvious but did you think we would shun you?" That was Ginger, straight to the point, and that was what Edward liked about her, she was one of the down to earth bluebloods but her parents were entirely different.

"My parents already did-I shamed them with what I was, you know our parents." He whispered, it took everything in his power not to quiver. "My father was furious and mother wouldn't look at me-I needed to get away. I was not even really thinking, I just packed and ran."

_Everything hurt, his lips were bruised as was his face and his ribs screamed in pain, his head thundered in pain, stuffing clothes in a duffle bag, he gripped his sides in pain a tear escaped. Trying not to make any nose, he opened his window sliding out and down the window, through the buildings and alleyways his ribs protested with each pant and step he took, black clouded his vision but he shook his head and kept going-he had to leave he was to get away. The phone in his back packet rang and for a moment he didn't want to answer it-grabbing it he looked to see it was a private number. _

_"Y-y-yes?"_

**_"Edward Masen?" a musical voice said_**

_"Who asking?"_

**_"I want to help you."_**

_"Who are you?"_

**_"A friend, Edward please let me help." _**

_Edward didn't speak, who this person? How did he get his number?_

**_"Look behind you."_**

_He did slowly, a sliver Mercedes sat there._

_"__**Please let me help you." He spoke**__, And Edward took a step forward-he had nothing left, nobody wanted him so of this stranger took him and killed him it didn't matter._

_"FAGGOT"_

_"DISGRACE"_

_"FAILURE"_

_The words pounded in his head as he took his steps towards his fate, and slid into the car. _

_"Who-"_

_"Relax." Was all the voice said-and all he saw a pair of golden eyes before he fell into a deep abyss._

"Edward." Rachel whispered, her eyes were forlorn, she reached over touching to the top of his hand. "I'm so sorry, if you would have told us."  
"It would have not made a difference, I would have left Rachel. I could not stay here, it's strange being back-I don't feel as I did before."

"You're a different person." Jacob whispered in his ear "A stronger person, and I'm so proud of you." He squeezed Edward closer to him, nuzzling his nose in the shell of his ear.

Edward smiled blushing he was curled under Jacob, not sitting in his lap but they were close enough, Jacobs arm around his shoulder and his other arm on top of Edwards their fingers laced together. Tilting his chin up their own noses rubbed together smiling.

"You two are so adorable." Edward turned to look at them, with wide eyes.

"You honestly don't care?"

"We care." Kasen spoke "We care about you, and who you love. Ed, it does matter who you love as long as you do-we don't care how out parents feel; they are not us. They don't control us and we were stupid enough to let them when we were younger. Just know we are here for you alright? That were not going anywhere, we want to be a part of your life-if that's okay?" That was the most Kasen ever spoke, he was always the quiet one of the group. He hardly spoke unless spoken to, but always smiled and was polite.

Edward started to look back at Jacob but stopped when he whispered in Edward's ear.

"It's you decision."

His.

His on his own.

His on his own without someone to look over him.

"I-I would like that." The three blueblood smiled and Edward trembled-but this time in happiness.

* * *

They spend the rest of the week together, Edward woke up the next day determined pushing Jacob out of bed a ten sharp and dragged him to the graveyard.

"Were are we?"

"I want you to meet someone." He said "The one who stuck with me through everything." The calla lilies sat on her grave, from where he left them earlier. Jacob suddenly grew a bit nervous, this person was important to him.

"Lily." He whispered "I met him, the man I'm going to marry-this is Jacob." Jacob waved, kneeling down next to him.

"Um, Hi Lily. You have an amazing little brother here-he's perfect, and kind. I know you would be proud of him." Jacob reached over to take his hand. "I know I am." Edward's eyes glazed overwatering.

"I love you Lily, but I think I can be happy know-really happy, I can accept that mother nor father will accept this or us and I've come to terms with it. I hope you're happy Lily, for me and for you and I hope you can forgive our parents because I have."

They stood up and Edward reached to wipe away Jacob's tears.

"Home?" Edward whispered

"Home." Jacob confirmed they turned to walk back towards the car, Edward stopped short seeing the person in front of them.


	14. Sneak Peek

So i kind of have a Lemon coming up...and i have no idea how to write it! I've read enough but i don't like taking other people's work and i have no idea how to start it and what to write in between. I hope you darlings can help me-Please?

-Simba :)

**Sneak Peak.**

** "**You can't just do that!" Edward sobbed "Come back because you feel guilty,"

"Teddy I-"

"You have no right to call me that!" he hissed, he wished he had allowed Jacob to come, he needed him more then ever. His heart hurt and it became difficult to breath

"I just want."

" I don't care what you want." he grunted, the gap in his chest grew and he clutched it gasping, black spots appeared and he fell to the ground curling into a hated being weak , he was supposed to be strong; a man but it looks like this was going to be a set back from what he planed.

"Jacob." he whimpered and let the darkness take him-again.


	15. Blowout

**Chapter Twelve-Blowout **

**(Edward's POV)**

* * *

Elizabeth Masen didn't look a day over thirty, I call her Elizabeth because I can no longer call her my mother, the attachment I felt for her was nothing more than two stranger meeting for the first time. Her eyes focused on Jacob's and I's hands laced together, she did not speak and I didn't either-why was she here? What did she want? Her mouth opened, then closed again Jacob walked behind me his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"You two...you look beautiful together." I could not speak, as much as I wanted to scream and shout I couldn't because after all this time all she could say was that we looked beautiful together? Gripping Jake's arm he knew to take over.

"Thank you Mrs…" I knew Jacob knew who she was, he was just being polite.

"Evensong." She filled in-Evensong? She had not been Evensong since….

They got a divorced.

Know she was here, I could only guess she was going to talk to Lily.

"Mrs. Evensong, I'm Jacob and this is my Edward." I blushed happily tilting my face up to kiss the edge of his chin.

"It's a pleasure Jacob, are you two staying in town?"

"We are planning to leave tomorrow evening." Her face dropped in disappointment, she shifted uncomfortably in front of the two males and took another breath.

"Would you care to join me tonight; before you take leave?"

I suddenly felt my energy drain me-this was too much; the bluebloods, this town and then my mother. I could not do this, I wanted to go home and I wanted to be in Jacob's arms in our bed. Jacob felt me slump and he let out a sigh his fingers finding a slither and sliver skin and rubbed it gently.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to go back to the hotel." He nodded, I looked back at my mother who eyes were pleading with me and I looked away I did not want to deal with her; just because she divorced Sr. didn't mean anything, she was my mother, she was supposed to protect me from the things he did to me; love me for whatever I may be and she didn't, so at this point I don't want to even see her.

Feeling Jacob leave me away I felt breath leave me I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

"I want you to stay here."

"Baby." Jacob started but I cut him off quickly, I knew him but also knew my mother.

"She's my mother Jacob, I know how to handle her." I turned to face him, touching his cheek. "I'll be alright honestly." He let out a sigh pulling me closer-he was always so warm; I loved it.

"You worry me." He voiced, I tilted my chin up smoothing out his worry lines.

"I will be fine Jake, honestly please don't worry."

"I cannot help but worry about you." He whispered placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Know more than ever since you're really breakable now."

"Breakable?"

"It's taking me everything not to pin you to this bed and fuck you. I can rip the trunk off a tree and pick up a car and throw it, I'm not human anymore." Worry flashed through his eyes and I leaned up to kiss him.

"I don't care Jake, I love you-I will always love you. Please don't worry about that."

"I'm worried you will get hurt."

"Then you will be there to catch me." He grinned kissing me again, gently pushing me back on top of the bed.

***I***

I was startled when an older African male answered the door, his kind hazel eyes twinkled when he saw me.

"Master Edward."

"Andre?" Andre Williams was my nanny kind of, he taught me how to walk and talk and told me the birds and bee's speech when I started discovering boys; he even caught me with my first boyfriend-this man was my father in all aspects. Sr. did nothing and even thought I felt a pull to Carlisle I had only just remembered him-Andre raised me from birth my human birth and I could never be more grateful that he was not there on the night Sr. beat me. Out of pure happiness I hugged him-tightly, his frail looking wrapped around me tightly with a strong grip.

"My dear boy how've much you have grown."

"I've missed you." He laughed pulling me into the loft, taking my Jacket and leading me to the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Ravenous." I admitted, I felt like the shy little boy again seeing him. I knew Elizabeth set this up, she wanted me to feel comfortable and I was but I knew the moment she entered this room I was not. Handing me a plate of pork chops and mash potatoes I ate happily talking with him; the only thing I regret was leaving him behind-I honestly missed him. Of course or happy bubble came to an end when she walked into the room, dressed in simple sweats she stood in the arch way watching us.

"Madam."

Elizabeth nodded then turned to look at me.

"Would you like to talk now?"

No

"Yes." Andre kissed the top of my head giving me an encouraging smile and I went to follow her.

Sitting far enough on a teal coach, I looked at her expectably.

"I know you must hate me." I snorted to confirm her statement, it's not like we're are going to kiss and hug after all this-this took time. She looked down at her hands "I'm still your mother."

I exploded.

"A MOTHER DOESN'T LET HER CHILD BE BEAT, A MOTHER LOVES HER CHILD HOW EVER HE MAY BE UNCONDITIONALLY-MOTHER."I screamed

" A MOTHER PROTECTS HER CHILD! SHE STANDS UP FOR HIM." I shouted angrily "YOU ARE NOT A MOTHER, NOT MOTHER OF MINE ELIZABETH." I spat dry heaving, tears sprung from my eyes as I watched her.

"You can't just do that!" I sobbed "Come back because you feel guilty,"

"Teddy I-"

"You have no right to call me that!" I hissed, I wished I allowed Jacob to come, I needed him more than ever. My heart hurt and it became difficult to breath.

"I just want."

" I don't care what you want." I grunted, the gap in my chest grew and I clutched it gasping, black spots appeared and I fell to the ground curling in to a ball-hated being weak ,I was supposed to be strong; a man but it looks like this was going to be a set back from what I planned.

"Jacob." I whimpered and let the darkness take me-again.


	16. Family

**Chapter Thirteen-Family**

* * *

"Weak heart."

Beep.

"Surgery."

Beep.

"Stress."

Beep.

"Might need it."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Edward twisted in the unfamiliar bed, opening his eyes to see a white ceiling. The two clean smell hit him and he knew he was in a hospital again, sitting up he stopped dead in his tracks. His husband to be sat in front of his face with flowers and making silly faces at him.

He burst into a fit of giggles.

Jacob grinned handing him the flowers and Edward smiled leaning forward to kiss him.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure my prince, now here is the plan" he whispered "We are going to spring you of your tower and take you home." He had a grin on his face, and his eyes twinkled with love. Edward let out another giggle nodding.

"But what of the dragon kind knight?"

"I have slaved the dragon and have my rights to receive you." A knock and a laugh interrupted there role play. A female in a lab coat stood there with a large grin on her face. Her hazel eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Your Knight and shining armor is correct you can be released today."

"What happened?" Edward whispered, he remembered the fight with Elizabeth and his chest hurting-and then it was black.

Dr. Yvette, as she asked them to call her recapped what happened-he had a mild heart attack and he had been knocked out for three days. With the permission of Elizabeth his could be transferred back to Forks under the care of Dr. Cullen.

He didn't like that he still needed Elizabeth.

"Why would I need to be under the care of Dr. Cullen?" He asked

"Edward honey you have a weak heart and it needs to be supervised, we would keep you here but it was insisted that you go back to Forks, Dr. Cullen will preforming the surgery that is required for you."

"I need surgery?"

"It's the best chance for you." Edward gripped Jacob hand nodding, he smiled at Yvette.

"Thank you." She nodded leaving the room and the two lovers looked at each other.

"Ready to go?" Edward nodded, Jacob helped him out of the bed and dressed. "I have a surprise to you."

Edward looked up at him but shook his head, he had grown used to Jacob and his surprises, the two quickly made their way to the airport and out of L.A. Edward clutched Jacob arm relived to be out of L.A. and going home; they arrived back in Seattle ten the next morning and at the gate stood Carlisle, Esme and Andre-He ran towards them all suddenly feeling all his emotions rush back to him-he felt like a small child. The tears ran down his face as the held him close.

"We love you." They all said. He pulled back looking at them all-they were his family.

This was his family.

"Andre, what about-"The older man cut him off.

"You are more important piglet, know come on let's get you home so I can make your favorite"

"Esme I'm sorry the wedding-"

She cut him off.

"I've taken care of it all, everything is fine, and we will do everything when you get better." Edward could not control how he felt, the tears this time were happy-everything was falling in to place. Jacobs's arms wrapped tight around him and he smiled.

***I***

They had spent two weeks in L.A it was now Monday the sixteenth the week of his wedding and the week of his surgery. He was having a CABG or Coronary bypass surgery, Carlisle informed them both that is was not a difficult surgery. He would be asleep and is basically pain free Carlisle will make an 8 - 10-inch surgical cut in the middle of my chest. During he would take a vein or artery from another part of my body and uses it to make a detour (or graft) around the blocked area in my artery.

I didn't want to know anymore after that; besides his doctor talk, made my head hurt. Andre was out in town and the Cullen's were hunting, Bella had disappeared but it was common this in the past so the family did not worry much about it-but Jacob did. He worried and watched and stressed-Edward was his life, he could not live without him. The sun peered through their curtain, it was early morning sitting up in the bed he watched him with tired eyes, his skin was smooth and creamy freckles littered his back making a heart and Jacob traced it. He had lost some weight, but his hair was thicker and lips fuller; His legs were longer and hips more curved. His fingers trailed down his body a smile rested on his face. The surgery was not nothing but Jacob could not help but worry; this was the boy he was going to marry. This was is mate-his imprint the elders called it.

An Alphas Mate.

Kissing his shoulder and neck he grinned when Edward let out and whimper-it had been almost a month-he needed him. Slowly he turned Edward in his arms kissing him softly.

"Jake, please." He whispered hoarsely.

"We don't have to dove." He really wanted to –but he would never do anything without Edward consent.

"Please Jake i-I need you." Jake placed a hand on the curve of his hip leaning down to kiss the arch of his neck again. Edward jerked letting out a slow breath, his small hands clutched Jacob's shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"Do you not want me?" Edward asked in distress

"No, no" Jacob quickly trailed kisses down his neck, grabbing one of his hands he placed it on the tent of his boxers. "Does that feel like I have any distaste for you?" Edward squirmed under Jacobs's touch-everything was hot, he was hot; Edward fell to his knees-Jacob groaned at the sight of him. Edward leaned to taste the clear fluid dripping from Jacobs's head, letting out a hiss Edward trailed his nose down Jacob's shaft nuzzling the ball shack and went to suck on one gently.

"Shit Ed." He groaned Edward switched to the other sack then kissed back up the ridged side of Jacob's cock taking him in deeply and Jacob threw his head back. He knew he was not going to last long, Edward went deep and sucked slowly. "Ugh..Dammit..Ed I'm going to come baby." Edward moaned bobbing his head faster-and he came. Jacob had him on the bed as soon as he finished.

"Jake." Edward whined Jacob refused to touch his erection, adoring his body with kisses and sucking gently on each of Edwards's nipples trailing down his body avoiding Edward's cock. His lips found his inner thighs and down to his quivering rose bud. He fingered it gently hearing Edward whimpered, and he dove in suckling gently.

"J-Jake!" Jacob smirked holding Edward down as he twisted and turned.

"Say it Edward." The boy hid his face in the pillow, his entire body was flushed red. "So beautiful." His tongue flicked over Edward's hole again lazily.

Edward moaned arching up.

"Say it baby." Jacob cooed

"P-Please Fuck me!" Edward cried and Jacob complied grinning and thrusted in slowly "J-Jacob!" Jacob thrusted into Edward sucking on the nape of his neck gently, his thrust were slow and deep each one hitting the special spot in the tiny boy below him. The blush covered his cheeks deliciously, sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they continued their lovemaking. Jacob chuckled at the whimpers and drawled moans he pulled from him, his legs were spread wide his back arched and his neck open for the taking-he was glorious.

"Are you coming for me baby? Tell me." The boy whined hiding his face from Jacob

"Baby tell me." He mumble "Tell me how good it feels."

"Good, so good more Jacob please, please!" He begged, and Jacob complied again.

***I***

Lazy shower.

Breakfast.

The Cullen house.

Emmett quickly pounced on the two the moment they entered the house.

"About time you two stop fucking!" Edward blushed looking down at his feet. Jacob let out a growl hugging Edward closer to him, they past the grinning vampire into the living room were the girls sat. Alice and Rosalie rushed to hug Edward winking there nose.

"Do I smell?"

"No your lover does." Alice grinned pulling him over to the couch. "Were planning a spa day-want to come?"

That sounded-amazing.

Edward nodded grinning turning to find Jacob but he and the boys were gone, so he turned back to Alice and them.

"When?"

"Today." Esme spoke "We thought you might like it; you need to relax." Edward nodded bouncing a bit, he was excited, and he wanted to spend time with them all.

"Later were playing baseball with the pack."

Pack-Jacob had told them about that-he was the alpha. It order it went: Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Leah and Seth. Leah was the only girl-and was kind of pissed off about that, She had to quit her job sue to the pack; she didn't want to be a shape shifter.

He was the only Human left, with a sigh he followed his family out the manor and into Esme's Mercedes.

***I***

"Lee!"

"Angel." The two friends hugged "Are you better?" she whispered He nodded clutching her close.

"Much."

And he was.


	17. Author's Note

AHH HI GUYSSS ! It's my last day of school! =^.^= I will be updating tonight and tomorrow! andddd...I have a new story idea! I want to thank you all for all the favorite's, and reviews. You are all so freaking awesome and i love you all! *bounces* i'm just freaking excited its summer and i'm going to England! Ahhh! Okay-Byiiii 3


	18. You and I

**Chapter Fourteen-You and I**

* * *

The surgery didn't take long, and Carlisle just as before informed Jacob that it went fine and that Edward was resting in his bed, Jacob sat with him the whole week till it was time for them to go home. Edward bounced excitedly as Jacob packed the few clothes he had in the room.

"You're acting like Alice."

"I've been stuck in this room Jake, and I feel better than I have in years." He grinned He gripped the toy wolf Jacob got him happily as Jacob held all his gifts and things helping him into the wheelchair. "Is this really needed?" Carlisle laugh came through the door as he pushed it open.

"Unfortunately yes, it's Hospital protocol son." He kisses the top of Edward's head, I shook my head not even letting it get to him-he was just happy to be going home! Jacob wheeled him out helping him into the car, he hugged Carlisle goodbye promising to see him later and they were gone.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

"Jake why are we-"

"SURPRISE!" Of course, Alice would throw a party, he should have expected it. Grinning he let them all hug him as they sat down together, the smile could not be wiped off his face-he had both of his families together a clan of mortal enemies brought together, they laughed and ate and were having fun together-this was the family he wanted, the family he craved for so long, but he could not help the feeling that started to loom over him-that something was going to happen soon.

"Don't do that." Edward jumped at Jasper appearance, holding his racing heart.

"Do what?"

"Think whatever you're thinking, just relish in the moment-you did this, brought us all together like this."

"I didn't do anything Jazz."

"You did." He spoke softly shoving his shoulders "I need to apologies" Edward looked up at him, confusion crossing his face.

"Whatever for?"

"As you know, I still hold a place in my heart dear for you.'

"As I do also." He spoke

"But, I can see you are happier with Jacob than anything, that he makes you glow and shine like the precious gem you are, I should not interfere as I did before. You may look like my Edward but you are no longer him, you have grown and learned and I cannot be any more proud of you."

"Please tell me this is not goodbye, Jazz"

"Never." He promise "I'm always here that will never change-understood?"

"Understood." Edward grinned reaching out to hug him, and Jasper wrapped his arms around him purring.

"Dove?"

The two pulled apart as Jacob came around the corner

"Hi Jake."

"Hello Jacob."

"We're cutting the cake, are you coming with me?" Edward knew Jacob had a double mean for what he asked. Hugging Jasper once more he took Jacob's outstretched hand letting him lead them towards their future….together.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

_"Here we are_

_On earth together_

_It's you and I_

_God has made us fall in love_

_It's true_

_I've really found_

_Someone like you_

_Will it stay_

_The love you feel for me_

_Will you say_

_That you will be by my side_

_To see me through_

_Until my life is through_

_Well in my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I_

_You and I, you and I..."_

Edward could not keep the smile from his face, after leaving the Cullen Manor Jacob took them home, and they took a relaxing bath, Leah cooked much to his pleasure (since Jake burned water) and now he held him in his arms on First Beach, barefooted under the moonlight as he sung gently in his ear.

**"I'm glad**

**At least in my life**

**I've found someone**

**That may not be here forever**

**To see me through**

**But I found strength in you**

**Cause in my mind…." ** He sang back trailing off.

_"You will stay here always_

_In love you and I_

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I, you and I_

_You and I_

_In my mind_

_We can conquer the world_

_In love you and I_

**_You and I, you and I_**

**_You and I..." _**They trailed together, Jacob clamed Edward's lips gently, grinning as he started to keel

"Jake, what are you..."

"Edward Anthony Masen, I know I can't cook, or dance right. That I'm not some super overly good looking vampire with money but I do know I love you, that I will never love anyone other than you and I can't no won't live without you-I refuse. You make my dark world fill with light, I could not imagine going back, not having you. Will you do me to honor of becoming my husband?" Edward quivered in front of him, Edward could not stop the tears, but he didn't want to-he wanted to show Jacob how he felt.

How he made him feel.

"Yes." He whispered, an Jacob grinned jumping up to kiss him passionately.

"Thank you, thank you." He grinned pulling him close to his chest. "I love you so."

"I love you to, you big werewolf."

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Rage,

Temper,

Fury,

Resentment,

Irritation,

Indignation,

Antagonism,

Exasperation,

Irritability,

Spleen, Bella could have all the words in the damn world for the anger she felt, Edward was her Husband, the love of her life and he didn't even care for her wellbeing. She didn't date him, and fight for him for two years to get this-to lose him to a mutt.

"Isabella, why the scowl?" She turned to smile sweetly at Aro, He craved her power and often asked for her hand in joining the Volturi every decade or so-The Cullen's would not help her retrieve Edward so she enlisted in the help of the Volturi for both hers and Edward pledge to join when he was turned back.

"Upsetting memories Master that is all." He held out a pale hand and she took it as he led her through the forest, they would be leaving for Forks in a few days.

"You shouldn't dwell on them for long, soon your Edward will be among us, the most powerful couple in the vampire nation. Bella chuckled darkly, looking across the Italian horizon-soon he would be hers again.

* * *

**i'm going to England Guys! *squeals* Going to Go Harry Potter Shopping :P Now I**

**I don't know if this is the last chapter or high-and continue it on to the squeal(there will be one!) Or not,tell me what you think .**


	19. The End-For Now?

**A/N-OMG 100 Reviews XD I know it's nothing for most on here but for me it's exciting! Thank You So Much! ^.^**

**Chapter Fifteen-The End-For Now?**

* * *

**"Congratulations!**

**Today is your Day!**

**You're off to great places!**

**You're off and away!**

**You'll be on your way Up!**

**You'll be seeing great sights!**

**You'll join the high fliers who soar to high heights!**

**You wond lag behind, because you'll have the speed.**

**You'll pass the whole gang and you'll soon take the lead.**

**Wherever you fly, you'll be the best of the best.**

**Wherever you go, you will top all the rest."**

Edward Masen read happily too his kids, his eyes shone brightly and the ring on his finger shone brightly the children and their parents sat in the room as he did, Jacob watched from the doorway with his hands tucked into his pocket with a small smile on his face. Things were not perfect, they still had their problems with Bella and Edwards mother, but right know everything seemed it could be perfect-that they could be happy and have each other.

**"Except when you DON'T.**

**Because sometimes you WON'T.**

**I'm sorry to say so, but sadly it's true, that bang ups and hang-ups**

**Can happen to you.**

**You can get all hung up in a prickly perch and your gang will fly on.**

**You'll be left in a Lurch.**

**You will come to a place where the streets are not marked.**

**Some windows are lighted but mostly they're darked.**

**Do you dare to stay out? Do you Dare to go in?**

**How much can you lose and how much can you win?**

**And IF You go in should you turn left or right?**

**Or right and three quarters? Or maybe not quite?**

**You can get so confused, that you'll start in to race**

**Down long wiggled roads at a break necking pace**

**And grind on for miles across weirdish space,**

**Headed I fear for a most useless place.**

**NO!**

**That's NOT for YOU!**

**Somehow you'll escape all that waiting and staying.**

**You'll find the bright places where boom bands are playing.**

**And will you succeed? Yes you will Indeed!**

**98 and three quarters percent guaranteed."**

He closed the book and twenty-three children ran to hug the teacher hugging and laughing happily, today was their graduation, they would be leaving him for the next level and he would get new little ones.

"Mr. Eddie we made you this!" Riley held up a banner in a childish scrawl that said that they loved him.

"I love all of you to." He hugged Riley and the few close to him, then let them all play as he talked with the few parents grinning when Jacobs warm arms wrapped around him.

"Thought you had a pack meeting?" The pack had picked up, soon after Jacob was changed Sam did to follow by: Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth (who found his boyfriend in Embry) and Collin.

"We did, it was short. Emily is pregnant." Jacobs's hands ghosted over Edwards's own stomach and Edward grinned, he had yet to tell Jacob about their own special news-it had been wild year but he would not change it for the world, he learned things and gained things; what could be better than that?

"Feeling better this morning Eddie?" Alice asked with wiggling eyebrows, he shot her a glare.

"Something wrong dove?" Jacob asked

"No, I'm perfectly okay." He turned kissing his jaw, Alice laughed skipping off the help a parent.

"So tonight?" Jacob whispered

"I have your dinner and outfit already ready." Jacob grinned his Cock poking Edward's backside

"Fantastic" He purred "I cannot wait."

***I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I***

"Jacob" It was slow tonight getting back on track took time and this was the buildup warm lips pressed against his exposed neck and his body trembled. Something inside him seemed to collapse, and yet expand at the same time. His body was on fire, reaching out to burn everything it touched. He felt so weak, so impossibly out of control. And yet he loved it, to be the one taken care of, to be the one loved. Hands roamed and breaths hitched as Jacob thrust deeper into him.

"So stunning." He murmured "So mine."

"J-J-Jacob! I'm-nuh, Close."

"Hold for me baby just a little." He twisted them into a new position and dipped harder, gripping on to Edward erection pumping slowly.

"Jake please let me cum" he whimpered

"Cum for me." He whispered in his ear and Edward let go-his vision clouded in spots as he did, Jacob let out a mighty rawer as he climaxed falling on top of his small lover.

"Havens I love you." Jacob panted reaching for the rag to wipe them off.

"Can we take a bath?"

"Sure dove." Their hands laced together as they walked towards the new tub Alice installed, the water ran as the couple spoke to each other in gentle tones.

"You've been quite lately." Jacob observed

"I have something for you."

"Other than that amazing sex you just gave me I don't know what else you can give me dove." He laughed

"What about a baby?" Edward whispered and Jacob froze his hand moved to Edward's flat stomach, Edward turned to look up at him. "Jake?" His mouth was in the shape of and 'O'

"A baby-I'm going to be a father?"

"I-Is that bad?" Edward asked timidly, Jacob looked down at him and kissed him with ushered lips.

"No, this was the best birthday present you would give me." He grinned, a tear ran down his cheek and Edward wiped it away grinning-he had been afraid for the past two weeks of informing Jacob of the baby, but he was also afraid he was going to turn out like his parents.

"Don't even." Jacob said pulling back "We will be nothing like your parents, we will love this baby and we had more than enough family for it to be taken care of." He laughed, he placed a hand on Edwards's stomach again.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you to Edward Masen."

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

"Alice won't I'll be too big by that time?"

"Trust me little brother you're going to look stunning." Alice bounced in the seat of her chair.

"Don't worry darling." Esme piped up waltzing pass the living room, it was a month into his pregnancy and they were planning the wedding again, it was the summer time and it was better to plan it this way-at least that's what your all seeing sister tells you.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Leah grumbled

"Yes!" Alice squealed "You're going to look beautiful we all are."

"Nothing big Ally promise?"

"I will try." She sung skipping off to look for more flower arraignments.

"Excited angel?"

"More than, I'm going to marry him Lee-How amazing is that?"

"Well it's Jacob so not much." She laughed, he shoved her softly

"So how's your love life?"

"You know Sam right?"

"The Beta?" she nodded and with a large grin and Edward hugged her.

"Lee that's fantastic!"

"It's new so clam your tits."

"You'll be Prego soon." He laughed "And married to Sam." She smacked his arm but didn't comment.

"That bitch is still out there-you're not safe yet." The two friends grew quite, at the mention of Bella-if he could just speak with her like he did with Jasper. "We will find her but till then-don't do anything stupid angel, we have two people to watch now" Edward nodded not agreeing with her exactly, his hands went to his stomach-he had to think about the baby.

An making sure Bella was dealt with was a part of that.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

"Are you sure you don't want to stay the night, I don't like you in that house alone at night without Jacob" Esme said worriedly

"Mom I'll be fine." Her face glowed at his calling her mom. "Jacob will be home tomorrow."

"Let Emmett and Jasper at least take a search in the forest."

"I will." He said hugging her goodbye, the high alert have been on since the family finding out about Edward being pregnant, they wanted to get all enemies out of the way so Jacob and the pack plus a few of the Cullen's went of search of her.

"Love you." She called out

"Love you to." The drive home was short, Esme had fed me to the brim so all I wanted to do was sleep-finding shirt of Jacobs he slipped it on and dove under the covers in their large bed.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

"Ummmm."

Edward eyes opened with a fright-blood red eyes meeting his.

"Shush Baby, I'm here everything is going to be okay now." Edwards's eyes clouded in tears as she smile sadistically at him.

"Hummm."

"I know, everything is okay when I move my hand I want you to be real quite so we can get out of here okay." She moved her hand and Edward let out a scream thrashing.

Everything went dark.

**The End-For Now….**


	20. Goodbye-Maybe?

Thank you all for the reviews and favorites and...things, but i doubt i might write a sequel to this story-i want to but not on this site, if by some chance i do in the near future great but for now-no, i hope you all enjoined this story even the only 100 reviews make me happy because i know at lest people liked my story-my idea and commented on it. Once again thank you all so much :)

Have a nice day.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys,

So…*takes a deep breath* my best friend beat it into my head that I need to keep writing, I love it and that it was also unfair to leave my stories and the sequel to Regression un written for all of you. So if you all still love me and would like the sequel and the continuation of Edward Anthony well…..I'm at your beck and call. Hope you guys are having a nice summer or day/night :)

-Simba


End file.
